


*Jenga Game (Gone wrong, Gone sexual) [NOT CLICKBAIT]*

by hhayfever



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Thisiscompleteshit, ididnteventry, omFGimadethisforafriend, thisISAJOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhayfever/pseuds/hhayfever
Summary: Tord and Matt play jenga. This get a little, HEATED ;33333This is supposed to be bad and not realistic. I wrote this because I was bored and wanted to laugh at dumb shit. FORGIVE ME.Based off a piece of fanart, IDK THE ARTIST THOUGH HN





	

Matt held the game in his hand and looked down solemnly. Edd had originally told him it was game night, but then he said he and Tom were going out. Man, he wished he was as close to Edd as Tom was. Always going out together, having sleepovers in each other's rooms, they were such good friends. But at least he wasn't totally alone that night, TORD WAS STILL HERE. Sweet, innocent, full of purity, and free of sins Tord.

Matt dashed into the living room. "Hey Tord, you want to play Jenga with me!?" He smiled brightly. Tord arched his eyebrow and looked at Matt, almost as if he was studying him. Matt looked around the room nervously was he gonna answer or.. Suddenly Tord was smiling brightly, his accent ringing through the empty house, "Ok~" Matt threw his hands in the air, "YAY!", then grabbed Tord and pulled him to the kitchen table.

Slamming the box on the table Matt looked at Tord. "How do you set this up?" Tord stared and sighed, "Shouldn't you read the instructions?" Matt thought for a second, "I do believe you are correct!" He opened the box and then hastily got to work placing the pieces in the correct order. He clapped his hands together once he was done. "I'm an architect!!" Tord smiled softly, "Sure buddy."

"Ok, I think the most handsome should go first, so I will very gladly do that." Matt stared intensely at the tower and stuck his tongue out in concentration. Tord chuckled, "I would say you're more cute than handsome, handsome sounds too manly." Matt stuck his head up blushing slightly, but most importantly, proudly holding a wooden brick. "You think I'm cute!?" Tord shrugged and pulled out a cigar, "Yeah." Stars were in Matt's eyes, he loved being complimented! 

He shook his head, "Tord it's your turn!" Tord lazily stuck his hand up to the tower, slowly pulling a loose piece almost all the way out. But then he stopped, and slid the piece back in, still holding on. He let out a hearty laugh, and continued sliding the piece in and out of its slot. He had tears in his eyes now, his laughter filled the room. Tord wiped a tear from his eye as he looked up from the tower. Matt was blushing furiously, repeating "Oh bugger" under his breath.

They made eye contact and Tord kept a straight face as he started moving the piece at a faster pace. He watched Matt who was sweating buckets and who's face was as red as his hoodie. Matt gulped, oh goodness why did this make him have dirty thoughts, now was not the time. He mentally scolded the growing lump in his pants. "S-so uh Tord, are you gonna go?" Matt smiled weakly.

Tord smirked, "Who knew you were so easy to get going?" Matt's yes darted around the room, "I h-have no idea what you're talking about." His voice broke in the middle of his sentence and Tord couldn't help but think about how adorable this young man was. Almost in an instant Tord's hand had swiped the game pieces off the table, a loud clattering sound being made as they hit the floor. "T-Tord the game," Matt shouted.

He put his cigar out on the table, a small burn appearing, and then crawled across the countertop. Matt gripped the underside of the chair and shut his eyes tight. He then felt something on his legs and opened his eyes to see Tord on his lap. Matt shut his eyes again, he was most definitely not in a very sexual situation with one his best friends, most definitely not. Tord leaned in, his hot breath like steam in Matt's neck. In his ear, he heard a breathy whisper, "How about another game?" Matt had never realized how hot this man's accent was. 

Matt broke, and opened his eyes fully. Tord was no longer in his neck, but instead sitting up tall watching Matt carefully, waiting for an answer. His scent was intoxicating, a mix of hair gel and cigar smoke. He could do this, he wanted this, slowly but surely, he nodded his head and Tord brought their lips together. 

LATER... 

He breathed in the smoke of Tord's cigar, just barely avoiding a cough. He hugged the blanket close to him. Tord's bed wasn't has soft as his, it was springy, but it was still comfortable, especially with how Tord let out a reassuring aura, as if his presence was enough to calm his nerves.

Matt wiped a jenga piece out of his hair and thought to how his night had started. "How..?

 

BONUS: the next morning 

Matt: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME JENGA WAS A SEXY TIME GAME  
Edd: Wait what happened last night?   
Tom: *hungover* Called it


End file.
